


SouMako Drabbles

by RetroLizard



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroLizard/pseuds/RetroLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll stick some self-indulgent SouMako stuff here</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sousuke gets Makoto a puppy

Sousuke's heart nearly jumps out of his chest when the door opens that afternoon and Makoto comes in, announcing "I'm home" in a slightly tired, but still upbeat voice. Straightaway Sousuke gets to his feet and goes over to give him a kiss. Makoto didn't expect such a sudden and enthusiastic greeting, and he smiles. "Well, hello."

As someone who's usually _just a bit_ on the deadpan side, it doesn't take a lot for Sousuke's emotions to show through. With his wide smile, he can't hide that he's excited, but he just can't help it. He's eager to finally show Makoto what he picked up while he was at work today. "I've got a surprise for you."

Makoto blinks a few times. "Surprise...?" Sousuke leads him by the hand, barely allowing him time to slip off his shoes before he takes Makoto and gently pushes him into a chair. His boyfriend looks perfectly befuddled. "What kind of surprise?!"

"Close your eyes," Sousuke says simply, and Makoto does as he's asked. "Are they completely closed?"

"Yes," Makoto says with a smile.

"You can't see _anything?_ "

"No, I can't!" Makoto laughs.

Just to test it, Sousuke suddenly moves his hand toward Makoto's face, to see if he'll flinch. "And I can trust you not to peek, right? I mean _no peeking_."

"Sousuke, I'm not gonna peek!" He insists. "Seriously."

Just then, Sousuke remembers something important and takes his phone out of his pocket. "Oh shoot, I almost forgot," he mumbles as he turns on the camera and props it up on the counter, facing toward Makoto. "I wanna film your reaction."

"Huh?!"

"You'd better not open' em," Sousuke warns as he walks away. "I mean it." Just before disappearing into their bedroom, he notices Makoto humming and tilting his head, noting aloud that it's neither his birthday nor their anniversary. Sousuke opens the door cautiously, and his little companion is napping in his tiny plush bed on the floor. Or he was napping, until the door opens, and he raises his head to look at Sousuke.

The puppy jumps up excitedly, and Sousuke shushes him, hoping he won't bark and spoil the surprise. This one is fairly quiet, though, and not much of a barker. Sousuke and Makoto have been talking about getting a dog for a long time now, mostly at Makoto's suggestion. He wanted a pet so badly, and Sousuke thought it was about time to finally grant his wish. He knows, also, that corgis are his favorite, and Sousuke has saved up for months to get them a purebred corgi pup.

Gently Sousuke picks up the as-of-yet-unnamed puppy from his pen (he's just a baby after all, and still needs time to be housetrained). He only squirms a little, and Sousuke pets him to calm him down. He's so tiny he can nearly fit in one of Sousuke's huge hands.

He carries the pup out of their bedroom, and is glad to see Makoto has kept his eyes closed. Time is of the essence here, as the excitable bundle of fur in his hands will only stay still and quiet for so long. "Okay, now hold out your hands," Sousuke instructs, unable to keep himself from beaming as he speaks. This is just gonna be too good.

Makoto sighs, holding both hands out. "Okay, give it here."

"A little closer together...yeah, that's good." With that, he carefully hands over Makoto's surprise, the excitable pup squirming as he does, and giving a loud whimper.

Makoto gasps sharply before he even processes the feeling of soft fur in his hands, and his eyes promptly snap open. His jaw hangs open in disbelief. "OHMYGOD!!" Immediately Sousuke starts laughing, as the look on Makoto's face is even more priceless than he ever could have hoped. Makoto looks up at him helplessly. "SOUSUKE!!"

"Well? Do you like him?" Sousuke posits the very obvious question as the puppy grows exponentially more excited in Makoto's grip, wiggling around and giving a high-pitched yip.

"H-he's for me?? We're keeping him?! Really?!" Makoto asks, and Sousuke laughs again.

"Of course he is! You even get to name him."

Makoto looks at the puppy, and immediately melts into a figurative puddle of goo. "I LOVE him!!" He heaves a little sob, tears welling in his eyes. "He's perfect!!" For a fraction of a second Sousuke feels bad for making his boyfriend cry, until he remembers happy tears are in a completely different category and are okay.

Sousuke may not wear his heart on his sleeve like Makoto, but if he did it would be swelling up like when the Grinch's grew three sizes and broke the meter. "I'm glad he's perfect," Sousuke says, petting the fluff ball who can barely keep his little paws still. Makoto holds him closer, laughing as he enthusiastically licks all over his face. "Aww, look, he loves you too!" Sousuke remarks, glad he thought to record Makoto's reaction. This was too damn cute to only witness once.

"You're the best, Sousuke!!" Makoto pulls Sousuke into a tight hug with one arm while cradling the puppy in the other, and Sousuke embraces him back. "Th-thank you, so much!!"

"You're welcome, baby," Sousuke says and kisses Makoto's forehead. It feels almost like they've added a new member to their little famiy today. Raising a puppy isn't going to always be a walk in the park, Sousuke knows that. But in the end, it'll all be worth it. Anything that could make the man he loves this happy _had_ to be worth it.

 


	2. Makoto has a concussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt from otpprompts.tumblr.com. No idea if this is entirely realistic but who cares? SouMako is love, SouMako is life.

Coming home after a physically and emotionally exhausting day always felt good, but today that feeling was amplified when Sousuke stepped inside with Makoto. "You should lay down," he said, shutting the door and then taking Makoto's coat and hanging it up. "Bet you can't wait to get some rest, hm?"

"I feel fine," Makoto grumbled in reply. He was in a pretty grouchy mood, at least by Makoto standards, and Sousuke knew it wasn't his fault. Who could blame him after what he'd been through today?

"I'm glad you feel fine," Sousuke said, putting both hands on Makoto's shoulders to rub them, and used this as an excuse to start leading him towards the sofa. "But the doctor said it's really important for you to rest up for a while." He fluffed up a few pillows, making sure it would be extra comfortable, and encouraged Makoto to lay down by patting the spot. "Maybe you can get a nap in before dinner."

"I'm not tired," Makoto sighed, though he flopped down on the sofa regardless. A pout seemed permanently fixed onto his face.

"Well, just try to relax, then," Sousuke said with a soft smile, brushing Makoto's hair from his face and placing a kiss on his cheek. He was doting on his boyfriend way more than usual, but that was to be expected. Today had been...really scary, to say the least. He'd gotten a call from one of the guys Makoto worked with, informing him he was in the hospital, and Sousuke's heart had all but stopped. He'd hit his head at the pool and suffered a concussion.

Thank heaven, it wasn't as serious as Sousuke thought, but head injuries were still no joke. He'd gotten all the information he needed from the doctor on how to make sure Makoto was well cared for and could make a full recovery. "I'm gonna go start cooking," he announced. "Let me know if you need anything, okay?" Makoto just sighed again, looking moody as Sousuke walked away.

As he set about pulling ingredients he needed from the fridge, he appreciated that he could sort of see Makoto from where he was in the kitchen. Before he'd even had a chance to start chopping vegetables, he glanced over and noticed Makoto had his phone out. On cue, he swiftly walked over and snatched it from Makoto's hand. "Nope."

"Hey! What the heck?"

"Your phone is off-limits for a while, okay?"

Makoto tried to grab it back, but Sousuke held it out of reach. "I just wanted to play a game!"

"No games," Sousuke declared sternly, wearing a face that showed he meant business as he tucked the phone away in his pocket. "No texting, no browsing the net, zilch, nada."

Makoto huffed, looking entirely like a disappointed ten-year-old. "But Sousuke, I'm bored!" he whined. "And I don't feel like sleeping!!" He seemed genuinely upset, and Sousuke couldn't not feel a little bad, but he had to stick to his guns here.

"You can't do anything that requires too much thinking right now, okay?" he explained, stroking Makoto's cheek with the backs of his fingers. "I know it's frustrating, but you have to give your brain a break."

"Fine," Makoto sighed. "How about TV?" Sousuke hummed, thinking about it. He wanted to say no, but Makoto looked so damn pitiable.

"Well...I guess a _little_ would be okay..." He grabbed the remote and clicked the TV on, scrolling through a few channels and settling on a cartoon. It was that insanely popular one about the little penguin that he always saw merchandise for everywhere he went. Makoto furrowed his brow, clearly not too pleased, and looked up at Sousuke.

"But this is a kid's show!"

"You need something simple and easy to follow," Sousuke said. "Besides, I _know_ I've caught you watching this before." He gave Makoto a knowing smile. Makoto pouted a little, but thankfully didn't argue any further. Now that he had a nice distraction, Sousuke could get back to cooking.

Something like fifteen or twenty minutes elapsed in which Sousuke didn't hear a peep out of Makoto, and could focus on what he was doing. While he tasted his sauce and debated with himself about what it needed, he caught the light sound of footsteps and glanced over to see Makoto in the kitchen.

"Need something, sweetie?" Eyes downcast and shoulders slumped, Makoto shook his head. Sousuke stepped closer to him, trying to get a decent look at his face. Something was clearly wrong, though he couldn't place his finger on what. Sousuke's brow knitted with concern. "Are you...are you sure you feel okay?"

Makoto stayed silent, staring down in the general direction of Sousuke's chest. His mouth was shut tightly as he bit down on his lip. Just as Sousuke was about to ask him what was the matter, he was interrupted when Makoto gave a loud sniffle. His features twisted, like he was struggling to hold them back, but tears had already formed in his eyes and one fell down his cheek.

" _Makoto!_ " Sousuke put his hands on Makoto's shoulders. "What's wrong??" A whimper escaped Makoto's throat, followed by a soft sob.

"I...I _don't know!_ " Makoto's voice cracked, and the floodgates were open. He reached up to cover his eyes, shoulders shaking as he cried. Sousuke's utter confusion quickly gave way to realization. He'd been warned this might be a symptom.

"Oh, Makoto, baby," he said and instinctively wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Don't cry, it's okay!" He rubbed Makoto's back, holding him tightly while the shorter man's chest heaved with every sob that escaped.

"B-but why?!" Makoto gripped Sousuke tightly, fingers grabbing hold of his shirt while he buried his face in his shoulder. "Why do I feel like th-this? I just feel so - _hic_ \- so horrible and--"

"Sshhh, I know." Sousuke stroked Makoto's hair with a gentle touch. "The doctor said this might happen. You're just emotional because of your concussion, that's all."

"Huh?! Does that mean I'm - _sniff_ \- gonna be like this f-forever??"

Sousuke couldn't help but laugh, bad as he felt about it. "Of course not!" He released Makoto from his embrace to look at him, taking his face in both hands. "It'll go away soon, I promise."

His poor, sweet Makoto looked all too much like a little boy, his cheeks and eyes pink, all wet with tears and a bit of snot. "O-oh...okay," Makoto whimpered, trying with all his might to get it together and stop crying. Sousuke could never tell him, but he found this awfully cute. He didn't want to find amusement in Makoto's pain, it was nothing like that - but he simply couldn't deny Makoto was kind of adorable right now.

"Just remember this is only temporary, okay? Everything's gonna be all right." he said, using his sleeve to wipe Makoto's eyes while he sniffled. He gave him a gentle smile. "Seriously...I'm so glad you're okay, Makoto."

Makoto tilted his head a few degrees. "Really?"

"Yes, really!" Sousuke frowned as he remembered the unpleasant feelings from earlier that day. "When I heard you were in the hospital, I was completely terrified. For a minute..." He hesitated, not liking to admit this aloud. "For a minute I really feared the worst..."

Makoto's eyes went wide. "You mean I made you worry about me?" Sousuke only realized the gravity of his mistake now, and before he could say anything Makoto's features scrunched up again, and he cried even harder than before.

"Oh no, don't--"

"I'm the _worst!_ " he wailed, tears streaking his cheeks anew, and Sousuke felt like slapping himself.

"No you're not, that would be me," Sousuke mumbled, rolling his eyes at his own blunder. Makoto buried his face in his hands, sniffling and whimpering. Even if it was just Makoto's concussion making him like this, the cuteness was quickly wearing off and it merely hurt Sousuke's heart to see him like this. "Heeyy, come on, you know what I'm gonna have to do if you keep this up," he said in a teasing tone, pulling his arms around Makoto's waist.

"W-what?" A fiendish grin stretched across Sousuke's face, and he nuzzled his way into the crook of Makoto's neck. He aimed for the "off-limits" spot, the place Makoto was most ticklish, and nipped it with his teeth. "Hey, cut that out!" Makoto protested. He tried to wiggle away, but Sousuke was already prepared for that and had him in an unbreakable vicegrip. He attacked without mercy.

"Sousuke, don't!! Stop it!" Makoto struggled with all his might, but was already starting to giggle as Sousuke assaulted his neck with nibbling and kisses. The poor boy didn't stand a chance. The unexpected crying fit of twenty seconds ago may as well have not happened, as Makoto fell victim to Sousuke's relentless tickling and could do nothing to contain his laughter. "O-okay, enough already!"

"Are you suuuure?" Sousuke mewled near Makoto's nape, catching him with another bite that made Makoto squeal.

"Yes, yes!! I'm fine, you can--EEK!--stop now!!" Even so, Sousuke showered Makoto's neck and face with countless kisses, eliciting more giggles from him, before he was satisfied. He took a look at his boyfriend's face, and a big smile had replaced his perma-pout at last.

"Much better," he murmured, planting a smooch on Makoto's lips. "How about you go watch the rest of the show? Dinner's almost done."

"Mmkay," Makoto agreed with a nod, going back without complaint. Sousuke was pretty sure he noticed a little extra spring in his step.

\---

His good mood had more or less lasted as they ate dinner together, and soon after, Sousuke suggested they get some sleep already. Exhaustion must have finally set in, as Makoto was eager about the idea. He was _less_ eager, though, to have Sousuke stubbornly try to help him with things like washing up and brushing his teeth. He didn't even seem content to let Makoto change into pajamas without a bit of assistance. By the time they finally crawled into bed, Makoto was somewhere between fed up and begrudgingly accepting his fate.

"You don't need to fuss over me so much," he whined as Sousuke pulled the blanket over the both of them. "I'm totally fine."

"You are not," Sousuke said matter-of-factly. "And you better get used to being fussed over, because until you're completely better, this is just how it's gonna be." Neither his tone nor his stern gaze left any room for debate. Makoto exhaled as he sank into his pillow. Almost apologetic, Sousuke stroked his hair, the same loving gesture he always seemed to fall back on. "It's just for a little while," he reminded him.

"I know." Still pouty, Makoto looked up at Sousuke in the dark. He seemed to search his face in silence for a few long seconds, before he began to do that scrunchy thing Sousuke was coming to recognize as trouble on the horizon.

"Oh no. What's wrong now?"

Makoto sniffled as tears welled in his eyes, and didn't fight against them this time. "I don't even know," he whimpered. Defeated, he gave up and cried softly into his pillow.

Sousuke chuckled, hugged Makoto tightly and kissed his forehead. "Shhh, it's okay" he whispered. _Cry all you want_ , he thought. _I'm still gonna think you're adorable._

 


End file.
